


【evanstan】胎记 短篇完

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: ABO设定，Chris Evans桃桃（Alpha）和Sebastian Stan包包（Omega）的爱情故事，happy ending。独立短篇，原创故事，和现实无关。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 4





	【evanstan】胎记 短篇完

“妈咪我饿了~”Tina的小脑袋埋在包包肩膀上闷闷地念叨着。

“好的宝贝，咱们马上就可以吃饭啦！”包包回家的脚步又加快了一些，他左手抱着Tina，右手费劲地拎着两个大袋子， 里面是满满一兜子吃的。

距离包包找到新工作已经一个月了，超市收银员的工作虽然很累，可他觉得生活还是挺有希望的。

包包永远都会记得和前夫最后分别前，前夫留下的那个鄙夷的眼神和那句冷冰冰的话：没有我养着，你就等死吧！

渣男前夫从始至终都没有爱过包包，他用那张看起来正人君子的帅脸把包包骗上床之后，就露出了本来面目。渣男在床上玩的各种花样只是为了满足自己，不管什么姿势，不管包包愿不愿意，都是没有润滑就直接贯穿进去，全然不顾包包的娇嫩花穴是否能承受得住他的粗壮肉棒。

最严重的一次，包包疼得大喊大叫，渣男嫌吵，随手抓起内裤胡乱塞进包包嘴里又拿手捂住，继续在他身上疯狂律动。他释放之后包包的脸都白了，从穴口里流出来的精液混着血丝，看起来触目惊心。

渣男爽完直接拔屌走人，包包痛得只能缩成一团呜呜抹泪。

包包怀孕之后，天真地以为渣男会对他态度好一点，他太低估渣男的底线了，渣男不顾包包大着肚子开始强要。撕扯之中，包包不知道哪里来的力气，一巴掌呼过去，渣男英俊的脸庞瞬间浮现出一个紫红的手掌印。

“你他妈敢打我！臭婊子长能耐了啊！”渣男怒火中烧，甩手就想扇回去，包包吓得一缩，一手抱着肚子一手捂着头，胳膊上的星星胎记露了出来。渣男看到之后，忽然停住了手。

渣男虽然渣但是记性不差，包包左手臂上天生有一块五角星的胎记。渣男记得他和包包第一次上床的时候，包包害羞地把胎记露出来，“这块胎记有点丑，你不会嫌弃吧？”包包小声地说，试探着抬眼看他的反应。当时渣男搂着包包，深情地吻着那块胎记：“丑什么，只要是你的，我都爱。”

渣男心中一动，放下了手。他伸出一根指头，顶着包包的脑门恶狠狠地说：“我不打你个贱货，打坏了你我还得进局子，给你一天时间，收拾好东西从我这里滚出去！”说完渣男起身胡乱套上衣服，拿起外套“砰”地关上了大门。

结束吧。包包捂着肚子躺在床上绝望地想，一滴滴晶莹的泪珠划过眼角，濡湿了身下的床单。

离婚程序说复杂也不复杂，签完最后一个名字之后，渣男立刻投入新欢的怀抱继续享乐去了。他象征性地给了包包一点钱，然后就开始哭穷：“从谁的肚子里出来的就该谁养！”包包无法想象，他曾经爱过的男人嘴里能说出这样的混账话。

包包的爸妈离婚之后，也都各自再婚有了新的家庭，很早之前就不管他了，更何况他现在还带着个拖油瓶。包包心一横，自己生下Tina之后，边养孩子边打工，五年白驹过隙。

工作真的不好找，尤其是他这种单亲妈妈Omega。包包以前自学过计算机，本来想找一个关于这方面的工作，结果受到的歧视数不胜数。面试官一听他说自己带着孩子，立刻就开始连珠炮的轰击：孩子多大？你能平衡好工作和家庭吗？公司的出差项目你能做好吗巴拉巴拉……把包包问到崩溃。

这五年包包换过好多工作，最新一份就是这个超市收银的活，面试的时候他隐瞒了有孩子的事实。面试他的Beta老板怀疑的目光在他身上打量：浑圆挺翘的屁股，饱满柔软的胸脯，稍微凑近一点就能闻到隐隐约约的甜香。这么有吸引力的身子，怎么就成剩O了呢？

而现在，包包身上的钱越来越少，房东也下了最后通牒，这个月如果补不齐房租，就会把他们赶出去。回到家之后，看着Tina狼吞虎咽的可爱模样，包包有点发愁。但是他相信我命由我不由天，只要坚持下去会看到希望的。

这天包包在超市值班，一个黑人小哥大大咧咧地推门进来，拿了几包零食走过来付款，看到包包之后，小哥忽然大声打起了招呼。

“嗨！不认识我啦！”黑人小哥一咧嘴，露出一口大白牙。包包看了看他，想起来了：“你是Sam！好久不见哥们！”他们来了一个大大的拥抱。Sam是包包的前公司同事，以前和包包相处得不错。

“看来你现在过得不怎么样啊，”Sam指了指他的眼睛下面，“黑眼圈挺严重。”包包揉揉眼睛，自嘲地笑了笑，说自己过得确实不怎么样。

闲谈之中，Sam知道了包包的窘境。“干这个可挣不到什么钱，养孩子这点钱可怎么够？咱们州还是有挺多挣大钱的地方的，就是需要大胆一点，比如……”Sam压低声音神秘地说，“在床上伺候别人一晚上，就能赚你打工一年的钱！”

……什么？包包眼睛一下子瞪得老大，不行！怎么可能？站街这种活他怎么会干！

Sam说：“我这也是给你指条路，哥们之前认识个Omega，为了赚钱发骚勾引有权有势的 ，最后成功上位，不过飞上天之后他就开始趾高气昂了，跟我们这一圈朋友都断了联系，真他妈没良心，”他拍拍包包肩膀，“你可别做这样式儿的人哈。”

包包沉默了，他已经有点动心。Tina马上就要上学了，他真的很需要钱，那些买春的人再恐怖，还会比他那个渣男前夫恐怖么？算了，他已经领教过最恶心的性生活了，什么都不怕了。

————

在Sam的指引下，包包在他说的“有很多上流人士光顾”的街上，开始了第一天的站街生活。他把星星胎记用脂粉遮盖掉，穿上蕾丝边的小内裤，黑色丝袜紧紧裹住他的蜜色大腿，上身是亮片吊带裙，甚是惹眼。包包多年的打工生活练出的紧实肌肉，看一眼就会血脉偾张，腰线流畅过渡到挺翘的臀部，看起来性感到爆，让人忍不住想狠狠摸两把。

包包在街上刚站了不久，一辆豪车经过，“先生……”包包踩着恨天高费劲地跑过去，结果脚崴了一下，差点扑倒在车前方。

豪车一个急刹车停住了。“哦不好意思，我不太熟悉这里的路线……”等车里的男人边道歉边下了车之后，包包愣住了，这个男人和渣男前夫长得真的好像啊。

一样深邃迷人的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，紧抿着的性感嘴唇，刀刻般的脸部线条。不过他的发色不同，还有散发出的气质，让包包瞬间明白，他不是那个渣男。

渣男身上的邪气很重，靠近他就会忍不住发抖。而这个男人的气息很纯净，很冰冷，很禁欲，像是把自己装在套子里一样，冰封住了自己的内心。

“先生您有双胞胎兄弟吗？”包包忽然问道。

男人疑惑地看着他回答：“没有。”

包包松了一口气，他确实不是那个渣男，声音也不像。

男人上下打量着包包问：“额，你是在……做什么？”

包包这才反应过来自己的本职工作是啥，他磕磕巴巴地说：“我是在这里，嗯，招揽客人的那种……服务。”

男人皱眉想了想，接着眉毛向上一挑，“哦——我明白了，”他笑着摆摆手，“不过我是到这里出差，不熟悉路线误闯进来的，并不需要这种服务……”

“先生！”包包大着胆子凑上前去抱住男人的腰，已经送上门的大鱼怎么能随意放走？看男人的外表谈吐，包包就知道他一定很有钱，这个机会包包一定要抓住。

男人身子明显僵了一下，“我真的不需要……”他想把包包推开，包包赶紧抬头用他那水汪汪的大眼睛盯着男人，四目相对之下，男人挣扎的力气忽然小了很多。

“……好吧。”听到男人答应了，包包很开心，他把男人领到街边的地下室，关上门之后就开始脱衣服。

“停、停一下，我是……额，第一次、第一次来这种地方。”男人红着脸结结巴巴地说。

“什么？”包包呆了，他没有想到自己第一次接客运气就这么“好”，找了一个连这种经验都没有的。

“……”一阵尴尬的沉默之后，包包努力用轻松的语气说：“没事的，你也是我的第一个客人，没经验咱们可以慢慢磨合。”说完又开始上手脱男人身上的西装。

男人忽然环住包包的腰，把他压在了吱嘎作响的床上，男人粗重的呼吸喷在包包脸上。包包努力放松身体，好久没做过了，现在身上冷不丁压着一个Alpha还真不习惯。包包懵懵地问：“那……你喜欢谁主动一点啊？”

“你叫什么名字？”男人忽然开口。

“额……”包包不知道他怎么问出这么个问题，“Sebastian Stan。”

“我叫Chris Evans，你可以陪我说说话么？”桃桃继续说，声音有点哽咽。

包包有点不解，接下来不应该是扒光衣服开始活塞运动了吗，他咋还哭了呢。

“我其实……挺想找个人说说话的，你能听我说吗，只要听就好，我给你钱。”桃桃用他可爱的狗狗眼委委屈屈地看着包包，包包心一软，不由自主地就答应了他的请求。

两个人坐在床边，桃桃开始讲起他的经历，还有他压在心底多年的苦恼。他也不知道，自己为什么会对一个刚见面不久的陌生人轻易地袒露出自己的内心。包包坐在桃桃旁边默默地听着，他渐渐有点明白了为什么桃桃身上一直有一种冷冰冰的气息。

“我感觉自己活得很失败，有时候都不知道自己是为了什么而活。你看我穿得人模狗样，其实我觉得自己还不如一条狗，至少每天都可以快快乐乐的。”桃桃抹了抹泪。

包包叹了口气，张开手臂把桃桃搂在怀里，“你已经很棒了，如果换做我，我想我不会做得比你更好。我嘴笨，不知道怎么安慰你， 睡一觉吧，希望你能好好睡一觉，明天又是新的一天，一切都会好的，相信我。”

桃桃窝在包包温暖的怀里，失眠了几天的他竟然渐渐有了睡意，桃桃慢慢合上了眼睛。

第二天桃桃醒来，发现自己的身体还压着包包，他脸一红，不好意思地起身下床，两个人整理好衣服之后，相对无言。

“你不要在这里站街了，去我家陪我聊天好吗，我给你钱。”桃桃率先打破沉默，诚恳地说。

包包稍微扭捏了一下，最后答应了桃桃。毕竟桃桃看起来这么有钱，给出的价格也不低，不过他还是有点担心地说：“我有一个女儿……”

“真的吗？我很喜欢小孩子的！”桃桃兴奋地说。

————

搬到桃桃的家之后，包包才发现桃桃竟然是这么有钱的人。桃桃家是一个豪华大别墅，上下两层楼，阳光透过大大的落地窗洒进屋内，就像迪士尼的梦幻城堡一样。

“哇！”Tina开心地蹦跳着把包包拉到落地窗前，她指着外面喊：“妈咪！看大水池！”

在之后几个月的相处中，桃桃觉得自己已经深深爱上了包包。他每天回到的家不再是冷冷清清，而是沐浴在温馨的灯光里，Tina听到开门声就会跑过来，甜甜地叫一声：“Chris叔叔！”，包包则会准备好丰盛的菜肴喊他来吃。有时候桃桃真想时间永远停留在这一刻，他们就这样永远幸福地生活下去。

Tina的生日到了，桃桃买了好多Tina喜欢的漂亮芭比娃娃，还有一个三层的奶油蛋糕。晚上摆好蛋糕点好蜡烛之后，Tina说：“妈咪，我听James讲，过生日的话可以许三个愿望，不过第三个愿望不能说出来哦，说出来就不灵了！”

桃桃警觉：“James是谁？”

包包笑着打了桃桃一下：“是Tina的同学啦！小男孩长得很可爱，你想什么呢。”

Tina许了两个愿望之后，怎么也想不出第三个愿望了，她赖在包包怀里抬头看他：“妈咪~第三个愿望你来许吧！我想不出来了~”

包包看着桃桃说：“妈咪没有愿望，让Chris叔叔来许吧。”

桃桃看着包包的眼睛，那双蓝绿色的眼睛里饱含着无限柔情。“好，那我许一个愿望。”桃桃深吸一口气，闭上了眼，“许好啦！” “呼~”三个人一起吹灭蜡烛，“吃蛋糕啦！”Tina迫不及待地拿起了叉子。

吃完蛋糕，把Tina哄睡之后，包包站在水池边洗洗涮涮，桃桃从后面搂住他的腰。天气渐暖，包包只穿了一件T恤，胳膊上的星星胎记随着他的动作露出了一部分。

“这是什么？”桃桃摸着包包胳膊上的星星问道，“是伤口吗？”包包摇摇头：“不是，是胎记。”桃桃心疼地揉揉那里，“会疼吗？”他问包包。“不会。”包包笑着看他。“它真美。”桃桃说着便低下头，嘴唇贴在那颗星星胎记上。

包包忽然觉得胎记那里产生了噼里啪啦的电流，一种被电击的感觉瞬间传到了四肢百骸，他双腿一软，倒在桃桃怀里，不由自主地叫了一声：“Chris……”粘腻的语气把包包自己都吓了一跳。

桃桃憋了很久了，其实在两人第一次见面，包包抱住自己腰的时候桃桃就已经硬了，可是他当时有个谈判没有成功，正在失落中，再加上包包当时也傻乎乎的，没有注意到他已经勃起，所以第一次就没成。现在天时地利人和，正好可以共度春宵。

桃桃把手伸进包包膝窝，一下子把他抱了起来，包包修长的腿缠在桃桃腰上，捧起桃桃的脸细细地啄，“哈，好痒，”包包摸着桃桃脸上的胡子，“你胡子好硬。”桃桃故意用胡子蹭包包的脸：“那我等会刮掉。”“不用，这样很好，”包包笑着说，“我喜欢你留胡子的样子，很好看。”

他们跌跌撞撞上楼进了卧室，倒在床上滚作一团。包包被亲得意乱情迷，只想让桃桃赶快进来。桃桃却起身伸长胳膊打开床头柜，“你在找什么？”包包问，“润滑剂和套子。”桃桃说。“什么润滑剂？”包包一脸迷惑。

桃桃解释了它们的功能：“……你不是做过吗，怎么都不知道？”包包低着头沉默了一会儿，忽然搂过桃桃的脖子，狠狠吻了过去：“你进来吧……” 

“不行……需要先扩张……我太大了，直接的话你受不了的。”桃桃在包包猛烈的亲吻攻势下有点撑不住了。

“没事……我已经很湿了，”包包分开了一点他们之间的距离，桃桃发现他的眼角有光在闪，“不需要这些，我喜欢你直接进来。”

桃桃仅存的理智在包包的眼神下燃烧殆尽，他脱下内裤把小桃桃放出来，“疼的话一定要告诉我，”小桃桃的顶端撑开穴口的软肉，把自己慢慢往里送。

“嘶——”两个人同时颤抖了一下，“Seb，你好紧。”桃桃感觉柱身被软肉紧紧包裹着，他用尽洪荒之力才忍住没有直接射出来。包包也不好过，桃桃的尺寸似乎比渣男前夫的还要大，虽然他里面已经湿透了，但是这样直接进来还是让他倒吸了一口凉气。

“是不是弄疼你了？”桃桃没有放过包包皱眉的一瞬间，“我就说需要先扩张一下嘛。”桃桃忍得满头大汗，但还是慢慢逼着自己往回退。

包包忽然一个翻身把桃桃压在身下，就着两人相连的体位狠狠往下一坐。“啊！”包包喉咙里溢出一声浪叫，身体向后仰把饱满的乳房送到桃桃嘴边，接着他凑到桃桃的耳边，用性感至极的喑哑嗓音轻声说：“别婆婆妈妈的，快干我！”

桃桃这下彻底疯了，他把包包又压回自己身下，开始快速挺动起来。

一夜无眠。

————

“然后你们就在一起了？”一头红色卷发的女人挑眉看着桃桃，“没想到啊没想到，老冰棍克里斯桃竟然被一个拖着娃的Omega收服了，有时间我可要好好会会他。”

桃桃无奈：“Natasha，不要开我玩笑。”公司一楼大厅人来人往，隔墙有耳，他不想自己的私事被其他同事知道。

“切，老娘等会儿还有两场约会呢，没工夫看你们小两口腻歪，”娜塔莎把文件扔到桃桃怀里，“明天搞完，头儿急着要。” “知道了。”桃桃接好文件准备离开，袖口又被娜塔莎拽住，她凑到桃桃脸上亲了一口，“唉以后这张帅脸可就属于别人啦，趁现在可得多亲一会儿哈哈……”忽然，娜塔莎停住了笑：“Chris，公司门外有只小猫咪好像一直在看你，还挺生气的样子。”

嗯？桃桃回头张望，“什么猫咪？”

“大眼睛卷头发小细腿，不会是你那个小Omega吧？”娜塔莎说。桃桃猛地想起来，他今天和包包约好下班去餐厅吃饭，他先让包包在公司门口等他来着！

“Fuck！”包包肯定是误会了，桃桃赶紧追出门。

茫茫人海，哪里还有包包的影子。桃桃站在街边，手忙脚乱地掏出手机给包包打电话。

“对不起，您拨打的号码已关机……”在手机里传出的一阵忙音中，桃桃捂住脑袋慢慢蹲下身。

他又失去了。

桃桃小的时候，父母之间除了吵架就是吵架，小小的他蹲在门口，听着父母声嘶力竭的怒吼声，自己默默地擦眼泪。父母离婚之后，他永远失去了父亲的爱。在学校里，他第一次鼓起勇气向初恋女神告白，女神斜眼瞟了他一下，“就你？”她从鼻孔里挤出一声冷哼，“跟个豆芽菜似的。”女神当着他的面，把他苦熬几夜绞尽脑汁写出来的表白信撕成两半，丢进了垃圾桶。他一激动就手抖的毛病，就是那个时候留下的。

桃桃一直想让妈妈骄傲，想赢得人们的尊重。他早早进入社会闯荡，努力学习努力工作，每天去健身房锻炼，练出了一身漂亮的肌肉。后来他终于闯出了属于自己的一片天，妈妈带他出去觉得倍儿有面子，公司里赞许的目光也越来越多，身边莺莺燕燕没有断过。可是他知道，那些人都是馋他的身子，看中他的钱和名声，根本不会关心他内心到底有多痛苦多脆弱，多渴望得到一点至真至诚的爱。

现在他终于得到了，在那个阴暗潮湿的地下室，当包包把他的头抱在怀里絮絮地安慰他的时候，桃桃觉得自己好像变回了那个十岁的波士顿少年。但是这么珍贵的爱，最后还是离他而去了。

我该怎么做啊，好难过，真的好累。桃桃沮丧到了极点。

可恶，手又在抖了。桃桃努力控制自己，泪水在眼眶里打转，他想站起身继续找包包，忽然眼前一黑晕了过去。

————

三个月后。

包包在隔壁州又找到了一份超市收银员的工作，工作间隙，他总是喜欢摸摸自己的肚子，纠结着要不要把这个宝贝带到世界上来。他真的很想生下这个孩子，但是以他的工资抚养Tina已经捉襟见肘，养两个孩子肯定是不可能的。

回去找桃桃就更不可能了。他一想到那个女人亲吻桃桃的场景，心中就涌出无限酸楚。是了，桃桃只是在雇佣他，他却天真地以为自己已经得到了真爱。Sebastian Stan你怎么还这么傻，都已经被骗过一次了，还不吸取教训吗？包包在心里默默骂着自己。

超市老板拎着报纸，哼着口哨走了进来，老板忽然盯着包包的胳膊问他：“你的胳膊上怎么有个五角星？” “是胎记，天生的。”包包心不在焉地答道。老板的表情变得有点古怪，他看了看报纸，什么都没说就又出去了。

下班了，包包换好衣服准备拎包走人，一个熟悉的声音忽然闯进他的耳朵：“Sebastian Stan，对，这是照片，你看看是不是他……”包包心里一惊，立刻转身从后门溜了。

“Seb！Seb！”桃桃在更衣室没找到人，后门大开着，他跑出去茫然四顾，却找不到包包，但是那股萦绕在鼻间的清甜香味告诉他：包包还在这里。

“Seb，对不起。”桃桃哽咽着开口，“Natasha是我的同事，她平时就大大咧咧的，是我的错，没有把握好和同事之间的距离，让你误会了。”桃桃的哭音越来越重，“只有和你在一起的时候，我才发现我并不是一无所有，所以你不要躲着我好不好，我已经找了你好久。”桃桃抽噎了一下，“你知道……你知道Tina生日那天，我许了什么愿望吗？”桃桃深吸一口气，压下了即将从眼底涌出的泪花，“我许的愿望是：I'm with you till the end of the line.”

从旁边忽然闪出来一道黑影，桃桃眼前一花，身体就被结结实实地抱住了。

“呜呜呜……大傻瓜大笨蛋！呜呜呜……”包包哭得鼻涕一把泪一把，全都蹭在了桃桃的衣服上。

“对不起Seb，我不会再让你离开我了。”桃桃紧紧搂着包包，鼻头红红，但笑得很幸福。

包包哭了一会儿，把头埋在桃桃肩窝，小声地说：

“我……我偷偷回去过，把新换的手机号码写在纸上压在餐桌的花瓶底下，你没有看到吗？”

“……对不起我真没看到。”

“……大傻瓜！”

————

随着包包的肚子越来越大，行动越来越不便，桃桃和公司打好招呼，承担起了接送Tina上下学的任务。这天中午，包包在家照着菜谱学烤面包，忽然听到门开的声音，“Chris！”包包惊喜的喊道。

“终于加班把活干完了，下午没事就先回来了。”桃桃把外套一扔，从后面搂住包包的腰，包包穿了一件非常可爱的小熊睡裙，里面除了内裤什么都没穿。桃桃的手不老实地在包包身上游走，伸进睡裙下面开始揉他的小屁股。

“嗯Seb你好香，让我亲亲你……”桃桃的舌头胡乱舔着包包的脖子，孕期的身子本来就敏感，包包也被他又亲又摸地起了兴致，两个人顺理成章跌跌撞撞又上楼滚到了床上。

包包的身体经过桃桃耐心地开拓，已经湿得不行，桃桃刚插进去就高潮了，淫水直接被挤出来流了一床。桃桃调戏他：“看看你，流了好多水。”包包红着脸回头去咬桃桃的嘴唇：“闭嘴！”

“哈啊……Chris……我好想面对面……哈啊……看着你干我……哈轻点……”包包瘫在桃桃怀里，断断续续地说。他已经高潮了好几次，生理性泪水流了一脸，连动动手指的力气也没有了。

桃桃撑在包包的身后，身体依旧一次一次规律地向上顶送，一只手臂稳稳地托住包包的肚子，另一只手揉捏着包包胸前挺立发硬的乳粒：“嗯……我也想看着你，但是还有宝宝，”桃桃没控制住力道，用力一个深顶，包包发出一声粘腻的呻吟，“等你生完宝宝，我一定要干你一整天……”

“呜呜呜……”门外忽然传出了一阵哭声，沉浸在激烈性事中的两个人不约而同地看向门口。

Tina背着小书包，低着头抽抽搭搭在抹眼泪。“哦天，”桃桃喃喃地说，“我忘了学校今天只上半天课了……”Tina看到两个人发现了她，“哇！”的一声边哭边往外跑。

“Tina！你怎么了？”包包赶紧下床追过去，把跑得跌跌撞撞的小Tina拢在怀里，桃桃抓起小睡裙把领子一撑给包包套上，自己紧随其后，顺便把短裤穿上了。

Tina一看到桃桃跟上来了，眼泪流得更欢了，小手从包包怀里挣脱出来，开始甩哒甩哒打桃桃，两人一脸懵逼。

“妈咪~他是坏蛋！他打你……还……掐你的neinei！你哭了！我都……看到……啦哇哇哇哇！”Tina哭的眼泪汪汪，抽噎着拱到包包怀里。

包包的脸噌的一下涨得通红，话都说不利索了：“我……没有……Tina不是这样的……”桃桃愣了一下，脸也开始红了，不过他实在没憋住，低下头“扑哧”乐了。

“你还笑！快解释啊！”包包又羞又气地锤了桃桃一下。桃桃赶紧组织语言哄Tina：“我和妈咪在玩游戏呢，妈咪没有哭，他……额是笑哭了对，笑哭了，你知道的，有的时候人也有笑出眼泪的时候嘛，是吧？”桃桃悄悄碰了碰包包。

“啊……是，是这样，妈咪很开心的，不是在哭……”包包感觉自己脸上已经红得冒烟了。

Tina还是半信半疑：“……呜真的嘛，你们真的在玩游戏嘛！”桃桃使劲点头证明此言非虚，他抱起Tina走到她的房间，说咱们来睡觉觉吧！

包包苦笑着捂住脸，心想Chris Evans你以后要是做爱的时候再忘记关门我就跟你拼了！

————

三年后，春暖花开，天气晴朗。桃桃包包带着Tina和刚学会走路的小Rogers来到家附近的中央公园野餐。

“妈咪！Rogers抢我的芭比！”Tina跑过来，噘着嘴不满地和包包告状：“芭比的头发都被他弄乱了啦！”

包包笑着摸摸Tina的头发：“弟弟还小，你让着他一点嘛。”

Tina看包包不管，立刻投向桃桃的怀抱，“爹地！Rogers把芭比的头发弄乱了啦！”桃桃一手捞起Tina说：“嗯小Rogers不懂事，爹地帮你抢回来！”

“爹地你最好啦！”Tina捧起桃桃满是胡茬的帅脸，“叭”地狠狠亲了一口。

Rogers骑在桃桃的脖子上，小肉手使劲薅着桃桃的头发，他边薅边咯咯地笑着喊：“骑大马！骑大马！”Tina安静地坐在桃桃身边，看桃桃是如何给她的芭比宝贝重新编出漂亮的辫子。桃桃两手上下翻飞，嘴里不时大叫：“呀疼！Rogers轻点薅！我头发本来就少！”

包包在旁边铺好野餐布，微笑着看他们吵吵闹闹的样子，忽然觉得脸上凉凉的，伸手一摸，发现泪水已经流了满脸。

这不是自己心心念念的，最希望看到的场景吗？自己为什么会哭呢？

包包悄悄把脸上的泪水抹去，拿起相机。如果可以，他愿意付出一切，只求时间能够停止，永远定格在这一刻。

包包慢慢按下快门。

“咔嚓！”

岁月静好，因为你在。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 这是本人写的第一篇桃包文，也是第一篇同人文，希望大家看得开心！


End file.
